


【芽詹】圣洁缪斯（万字pwp）

by luciayuwen539



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciayuwen539/pseuds/luciayuwen539
Summary: 詹姆斯需要钱，于是他找到一份画室模特的工作，完全不知道自己正身处一个阴谋里
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 96





	【芽詹】圣洁缪斯（万字pwp）

*强势心机黑芽预警，真的强势，真的心机，真的黑  
*有露骨的言语引导，诱那啥，自/渎，道具，放置  
*分级nc–17  
*坚持要把doi写的有理有据理直气壮所以多了很多剧情（死性不改）

1.  
这是詹姆斯第十次被堵在巷口——明明已经不去上学，但这群狗皮膏药总能找到他。他的眼睛被一拳击中，指节磕在眼眶和眉骨上，火辣辣的疼痛几乎要让他睁不开眼。他努力地挥舞拳头，但眼前的黑暗使他做尽无用功，只能听着嘲讽的笑声伴着拳风和鞋底向他袭来。

“快给你的死鬼老爹还钱！”

詹姆斯闷声接下踩在柔软腹部的最后一脚。等声音渐渐远了，詹姆斯才侧卧着卷起身体，胡乱抹了一把脸，把生理泪水和血沫擦掉。天色已经完全暗了下来，模糊的视线边缘已经亮起了路灯。要早点回去，他默念着，瑞贝卡还等他。

瑞贝卡正坐在门口的石阶上等他。秋天的布鲁克林不算冷，但她单薄老旧的衬衣还是让她手脚冰凉，双颊也因为没有润肤乳的呵护而酡红干燥。她远远地看见詹姆斯一瘸一拐地推行自行车，急忙前去迎接。

“今天有十美金，收好。我们现在有多少钱啦？”詹姆斯语气轻快，要不是他眉骨上肿着的紫色大包，瑞贝卡也许会开心地说他们现在有一百美金的巨款。

“别哭，好歹我们离五千美金又进了一步。”

“也许……我们可以问史蒂夫哥哥借点。”

“不，瑞贝卡，绝不。”

“哥哥！”

詹姆斯抖开藏在衣夹里的报纸，很薄，只有招聘页面的那张，“我不是看中史蒂薇的钱才去当他朋友的。”

“可是好朋友之间也可以互相帮助啊！”

“不……你还小，不懂。”詹姆斯突然眼前一亮，他默默收起报纸，“明天别等我了，要是史蒂薇有来找我，就说我住校了。”

2.  
詹姆斯不是没想过拜托史蒂夫。事实上就在他这周第五次被打到遍体鳞伤时，这个想法就钻到他脑子里。那天讨债人发了狠的踢打他的肚子，一下子就让他倒在地上抽搐。他又被捞起来，连续几下重击让他差点把胆汁吐出来。感谢那天的大雨没让这场暴行持续多久，詹姆斯躺在脏水里哭，没人听见。第二天他在罗杰斯家族门前的树上坐了很久，最终还是决定问史蒂夫借钱。

史蒂夫以他最快的速度冲下楼，詹姆斯看到那瘦小的身体跑起来像干枯的枫叶——却还是不顾一切地向他奔来，内心的愧疚更深一层。

“你消失了好几天，巴基。”男孩边咳嗽边用沙哑的声音冲他抱怨。

“你要怪施密特先生布置了太多作业。”

史蒂夫将信将疑地盯着他，很快眼神变得笃定。“不，你是去打架了。”

“我才没有！”

“那这里怎么会青了一块。”史蒂夫毫不留情地拉开他的领口，青紫的指痕在洁白的颈项上暴漏无疑。“我就知道——别以为我不知道你不喜欢穿高领毛衣。”

“史蒂薇，我……”

“闭嘴，詹姆斯巴恩斯。你再跟我撒一次谎，我一定会痛扁你！”史蒂夫顿了一下，“混蛋。我知道你跟别人都不一样，和我那些——那些势力的亲戚不一样。你永远维护正义，但是你也该保护好自己……”

史蒂夫的声音远了，他那像是宣扬美国精神的嘴唇一开一合，詹姆斯被他纯洁的蓝眼睛注视地仿佛坠入深海。他在说自己是好人，和那些巧取豪夺，觊觎老罗杰斯先生遗产的人不一样——不，他不配这样的谬赞——如果史蒂夫知道自己是来借钱的，他也会像那些人一样被打上标签。

“是谁打了你，巴基。”

“汤姆，但我也让他吃了一拳。”

“我就知道是他，咳咳，这个爱欺负人的恶霸！”史蒂夫义愤填膺地挥下拳头。

“等你咳嗽好了，我们叫他好看！”詹姆斯把借钱的话原封不动咽回去，他一方面为了守护住友情而窃喜，另一方面又谴责自己差点成了史蒂夫最痛恨的那种人，两种情绪纠缠在心里拉扯地他胸口沉闷。

3.  
“您好，我来应聘画室模特。”

面相刻薄的艾米尔太太只抬眉扫了他一眼：“说说你对这份工作的认识。”

“摆各种姿势并且保持很长时间，我保证可以一动不动。”

“好极了。”妇人终于正视他，詹姆斯被鹰隼似锐利的目光盯得发毛，她还用长长的指甲扣住自己的脸，他觉得自己就像一只被猎人品论皮毛品相的鹿。

棕头发，绿眼睛，美人沟，也许那位先生会喜欢的。詹姆斯不真切的听到她小声嘟囔。

“你能接受多大的尺度，先生？”

“钱给的够让我光着都行。”詹姆斯几乎是有点迫不及待地回答，他太害怕失去这份时薪不错的工作了。湿润的绿眼睛可怜巴巴地望向妇人，任谁都不忍拒绝。

她终于转动电话轮盘，在一番交涉后和他签下合同。艾米尔太太在等司机的二十分钟给他基本介绍了工作内容和注意事项。他的真正雇主是位神秘且富有的艺术家，他喜好画棕发绿眼的美人；极度在意个人隐私，詹姆斯只能在一面单向玻璃前做出他想要的动作，尺度大小都要听雇主的，不可以有任何异议。

詹姆斯点头如捣蒜，艾米尔太太末了还好心地提醒他好好表现，先生给小费很是大方。

汽车最终停在郊外一座城堡前，管家打扮的人将他引上阁楼。拾级而上，每五级台阶就能看到一副画，油画，水粉，全都画着一个棕发碧眼的少年，他清纯圣洁地像个不谙世事的天使。

“真好看……这是先生家的孩子吗？”

“先生说这是他的缪斯。”管家道。詹姆斯猜想这可能是位年迈的老艺术家，不断用温柔的笔触勾画年少时的挚爱。他情难自抑地小心抚摸其中一幅，这是唯一一张出现第二个人的画。隐去了姣好的面容，两个稚嫩的剪影落在夕阳下，云像血融进了湍流般涌动。詹姆斯突然想到以前和史蒂夫去科尼岛看的日出，大概也是这般美丽。

4.  
詹姆斯侧卧在皮质沙发上，一手撑着头，另一只手把玩莹莹剔透的紫葡萄。他尽可能的小心吞咽口水，努力不收回半吐半包葡萄的粉嫩舌头。这实在是有点超出预计，詹姆斯在穿上“白布条”时想——衣服设计的别出心裁，它偷梁换柱地用细纱代替整体布料，只有个别地方还保留白缎。上半身的布料像是偷工减料，两条细纱悬在胸前简直就是赤裸裸的欲盖弥彰；下半身被极短的白布包裹，按照雇主的意思还把一边撩到耻骨处。詹姆斯不知道自己的私密部位是否会被看见，但他知道脸上肯定像烧灼般红，他连内裤都没有穿地暴露在陌生人眼里，并且那双视线还无比专注地描绘自己。

“不对。”果然沉闷到不真切的声音从玻璃后面透出来，“太拘谨了，你需要想象——”

你是神殿里的最美的神仆，阳光，青涩，纯情，完全不谙人世间的七情六欲，美好的不可方物。你有一个青梅竹马的主神朋友，视他如己出，却不知道他对你早抱有有悖伦理的，羞现于齿的情愫。爱恋不得使你的一举一动一颦一笑在主神眼里都变成传情的撩拨，他白天得不到你，便在黑夜自渎。有一日理智的水坝再也关不住占有欲的洪水，他下定决心变幻成毒蛇叫你也经受这样的磨难。

他撺掇你，当你用舌尖卷起果实时要想象是主神撬开你的贝齿，和你唇舌交缠；当你引颈就水时要联想那是主神的白液琼浆灌满你的口腔，流入你的喉管；当你被布料磨蹭到乳尖时要想到是主神舔舐品尝你的朱缨，把你拆吃入腹……你们会在太阳下结合，让风都将你放荡的声明远播；你们会在月亮下交媾，叫星都听得见你忘情的呻吟。

毒蛇的教唆让你的身体连同思想开化，你开始羞于见主神。你害怕在他张开嘴唇时忍不住吻上去，害怕你们无意间的拥抱勾起你的情欲，害怕自己臀间湿溜的前液浸湿短布让他看到。可主神是如何的狡猾，他了解你甚过了解他自己，你所有的掩饰在他眼里无处遁藏。

某个不见星星不见风的夜晚，你自以为可以无人知晓，于是拜托毒蛇教你疏解之法。毒蛇大方地教你握住阴茎撸动，教你用手指扩张穴口，在抽插的时候尽情叫出爱人的名字，想象是他在你身后。你叫了主神，毒蛇听到你心甘情愿，湿润呢喃的呼唤立刻现出原形，大开大合地操弄你红润的洞穴。你嘤嘤呀呀的呻吟叫来了星星，星星眨巴着眼睛直勾勾地看你被操化成一滩水挂在主神身上。星星告诉风，风奔跑着告诉所有神。你和主神的风流韵事被黑纸白字地录在史册里传遍世代，谁都知道主神爱你而你爱主神，谁都知道你们不分日月不管星风地媾和。

“——你明白了吗？”

平铺直叙像是在讲自己平生经历的语调让詹姆斯沉醉其中，第二人称独具的代入感让他真的以为自己是那个在主神身下承欢的神仆。直到最后消弭春色的问句，他才如梦初醒，脸红得像是要滴出血。

“明白了，先生。”詹姆斯立刻调整状态，也许是刚才那个良宵春梦的故事给与他启发，他得到雇主“好极了”的表扬——他羞赧地用舌尖拨弄果实，像在与人接吻，津液从舌苔下不断分泌出来，仿佛嘴中真的含有男人炙热的阳物，直直的捅入他柔软的喉管让他下颚麻木，同时他处于上位的左腿更紧密贴合沙发，交叠的姿态露出更多雪白臀肉。

史蒂夫在单向玻璃后说道，好极了。

他抚弄自己的阴茎，发了狠地操着自己的拳头。他的好巴基绝对不会想到自己的哥们跟故事里的主神一样贪恋着他，想进入他发育出落的身体，在他肠子里面为非作歹，让蜜液源源不断地从结合处流出。

他视奸着詹姆斯的胴体，不放过任何一丝细节。他身上还有些青紫的淤痕，史蒂夫便用视线一一吻过，吸得它们又红又肿。他吻过洁白的脚背，纤细有型的小腿，浑圆丰满的腿根——他停下来，是的，他肯定没有看错。

他的巴基也勃起了。

5.  
詹姆斯将近一个月没能和瑞贝卡说什么话，这也不能怪他，先生有早起的习惯，而他一切时间安排都要听从雇主的。他整整一天都会待在那个小房间里，连就餐也被先生安排的一一当当。很多时候先生都乐意和他说话，他会讲关于画的故事设想，每一副的背后都是“主神和神仆”放荡形骸的香艳续集，而他只需要根据这些指引做到雇主说“好极了”。

这天瑞贝卡终于比他先醒一步，她问，哥哥，你到底在做什么工作？语气里满满的都是担忧和疑惑。

也难怪她会起疑。当绿色的尤利斯格兰特朝詹姆斯微笑的时候他也是激动地亲吻纸面，“先生，您真的没有给错吗？”

“当然没有，你值得它。”

于是他揣着这五十美元小心地压在瑞贝卡枕头下，天天如此。

“放心，是先生很大方。”

“好吧。”瑞贝卡选择相信她的哥哥，“对了，史蒂夫哥哥来找过你好几次……他看上去很生气，让我转告你，要是他今天见不到你人，你就再也别找他了。”

“听起来真是史蒂薇的风格。”他嘴上说着俏皮话，心里还是记下要跟先生请假今天晚上早些走。先生得知后表示没问题，他调侃地笑道：“哈，青梅竹马——你们可真像那对主神和神仆。”

詹姆斯一时语塞，“额，我们只是，只是朋友。”

玻璃那边沉默了许久，詹姆斯自知说错了话也闭上嘴。

詹姆斯推着他的自行车走向罗杰斯家宅，远远就看到一个单薄的身影靠在墙上，正怒视着自己。

“史蒂薇，快点穿上！”走近他才发现史蒂夫只穿了件单衣，抱着手臂像是只奶凶的拉布拉多。他心疼地脱下自己的长外套，刚想要包裹住偏瘦的身躯，手就被史蒂夫赌气拍开。他也不恼，站在原地拎着外套也不穿。果然，很快史蒂夫就在詹姆斯的一声喷嚏下投降，但他执意要两个人一起穿。

史蒂夫和罗杰斯家族的所有男人一样，发育期比别人晚了很多，但现在他套着詹姆斯的衣服却不嫌大，特别是肩膀，几乎穿出垫肩的效果。

“你长高了，史蒂薇。”他惊喜地赞叹，并且发现史蒂夫没有咳嗽，面色也不错。

“你变油嘴滑舌了，詹姆斯·布堪南·巴恩斯。”史蒂夫皱着眉头不依不饶，他拉开衣服把詹姆斯圈在自己怀里。他很少直呼詹姆斯的全名，除非被他气到七窍生烟。

詹姆斯被他抱地郁闷，他不知道史蒂夫什么时候变得这么有力气了，难道这迟来的青春期是什么超级血清，包治病包长高包长肌肉？史蒂夫胸膛的热量源源不断地透过两层薄布料传到他的心口，紧密贴合的上半身像被扔进了火炉。

“这一个多月去哪儿了。”史蒂夫活生生地把问句说成陈述句，深蓝色的眼眸直勾勾地盯着詹姆斯，像是在等待犯人认罪归案——但詹姆斯相信绝对没有一个法官会以这么亲密的姿态，在这么近的距离审问。

“瑞贝卡没跟你讲吗，我住校了。”

“小骗子，我去学校可没见着你。”史蒂夫把他扣的更紧，他们的鼻尖撞在一起，过近的距离让詹姆斯失去焦距，只能看到蓝色和肉白色的模糊拼接，他下意识地将视线下移——他看到史蒂夫干燥的嘴唇。

“我说什么来着，如果你在跟我撒一次谎，我一定痛扁你。再给你最后一次机会。”双唇一开一合，露出一点牙齿。

【你害怕在他张开嘴唇时忍不住吻上去。】

“我……我在给一个画家打工，我当他的模特。”詹姆斯偏开头，他试着扭动身体挣开怀抱，但史蒂夫真的用了很大的力气，他被抱得更紧。

【你害怕你们无意间的拥抱勾起你的情欲。】

史蒂夫的怀抱暖和的不真切，他甚至觉得自己要被蒸腾上来的暖气烧糊涂了。或者他就是糊涂了，他竟然在疑心史蒂夫在用下体磨蹭自己的下体，他还在顶胯，用勃起的鼓包戳自己的腹股沟。史蒂夫的腿也好像不老实，抵在自己的两腿之间，会阴之下，不让自己站稳，只能挂在他的身上。

“好吧，暂且放过你。”史蒂夫脱下外套再给詹姆斯穿上，詹姆斯在此间隙窥探似的扫过史蒂夫的下体，没有勃起。刚才摩擦也许只是正常的肢体接触，顶胯是他的肖想，抵住腹股沟的鼓包是那个突出的纽扣，至于自己站不稳——

史蒂夫正要给他扣最后一个扣子，手就被詹姆斯抓住，又像是摸到什么烫手的东西般放开。

“巴基？”

“……我，我自己来！”他笨拙地扣上那颗正好在下体前面的扣子，跳上自行车逃也似的飞驰而去。

——自己站不稳，到底是真的站不稳还是根本不想站稳？他被风劈头盖脸地刮着，但红透了的脸颊和耳尖没有丝毫凉下来的意思。它们唯恐天下不乱似的发烫，詹姆斯感觉全身气血都在往上涌。很快他还发现，自己的前裆潮了，因为好友的一个拥抱。

史蒂夫目送慌张的詹姆斯逃走，不觉勾起嘴角。好极了，一切都如他想的那般有条不紊地进行着。

6.  
夜里辗转反侧的詹姆斯做了个梦，他梦到主神和他的神仆。两具身体糜烂地叠在一起，主神用最原始的兽交姿势贯穿他的男孩，噗噗的水渍声和肉体拍打声像是最浪荡的和声，而神仆的呻吟是最漂亮的主调，随着主神的挺进而高潮迭起。它像号角吹奏进行曲似的鼓舞主神，每一下都是整根没入整根拔出。詹姆斯怔怔的看着粗长的凶器劈开狭小的穴口，他本能的觉得疼，但男孩的呻吟像是在享受。神仆攀着主神的背脊达到高潮，雪白的脖颈向后弯去和詹姆斯四目相对，五官熟悉且陌生，詹姆斯一时想不起来在哪里见过。但当主神也仰起头盯着他时，他一个机灵地从现实的床上坐起。

他的内裤潮了，阴茎已然疲软，但黏在薄布上的白浊提醒着他刚才对着自己好友的脸梦遗的事实——他在梦中被操了，被操到高潮，被操到忘情呻吟。他的脑子在自己回放史蒂夫最后看他的那一眼，那仿佛是在谴责他侮辱了他们高尚的友谊。他甩甩头把这个片段删除，颓唐地给自己倒了杯水。

【当你引颈就水时要联想那是主神的白液琼浆灌满你的口腔，流入你的喉管。】

这句突然闯入他脑子里的话让詹姆斯嘴上动作一顿，吞咽变得艰难，舌头像溺水了一样悬着不知所措。已经进肚的水也烧了起来，好像真的琼浆般暖胃。

【当你被布料磨蹭到乳尖时要想到是主神舔舐品尝你的朱缨，把你拆吃入腹】

杯中剩余的所有水都撒在他身上，紧密地贴合住他的皮肤，又凉又冰。他擦了一把，经过的地方火辣辣地热起来。

【当你用舌尖卷起果实时要想象是主神撬开你的贝齿，和你唇舌交缠】

他鬼使神差地拆剥了一颗昨天瑞贝卡买的葡萄，用牙齿小心地含着。葡萄汁和他的津液混在一起，甜丝丝的，他尝试用舌尖拨弄，很快便被滑溜的小东西引去心智。

性器再次昂扬脑袋，他便含着葡萄疏解情欲。他上下撸动阴茎，前列腺液不断冒出，但好像离高潮还远的很。他想起那个神仆，梦中的自己。手指擦过囊袋经过会阴，最终停在后穴上。他用中指上的前液润湿洞口，可完全没有勇气将手指伸进去。不是用来性交的穴口已经被他摩擦的通红，肠液也分泌出来，把洞口涂的亮晶晶。他最终还是靠前面获得高潮，葡萄在几秒空白期被完全压榨，青绿的果肉顺着津液流下，整个人都是狼狈不堪的模样。

詹姆斯觉得自己完了，他对好友有不该有的想法，还想像神仆一样被主神操化。从梦境到现实，他堕落的彻彻底底。

他想，他再没脸见史蒂夫了。

第二天工作还在继续。詹姆斯趴在拿坡里黄色的羽绒被上，左手手腕搭在右肘，半边脸陷在臂弯，眼睛也被蒙上一层做工精细的白色蕾丝，乍一看整个脸庞只剩下微微张开的嘴唇带有欲望的艳红。先生还贴心地填了一个枕头以垫高臀部，既暖和又使他像只猫，在果实乱滚琼浆倾倒的桌上慵懒地伸展腰肢。

房间里面装了暖气，烘得酒和水果的香气更加浓烈，昨夜的折磨和现在的舒适环境都让他昏昏欲睡。

“你在想什么？都勃起了。”

詹姆斯正睡在云里雾里，过分柔软的枕头让他下半身都没了感觉。他想要摸一下以验证真假，却发现自己的阴茎早以落入别人的掌心。

“别动，把手放回去。”

阳物被一只干燥温暖的手套弄，动作又轻又柔，舒服地他几乎打起小呼噜。突然那只手不再动了，但还是握着吐出前液的龟头——詹姆斯难耐的顶胯，将阴茎往手心里抽送，仿佛在催人继续。接到信号后那只手像打开了什么开关，圈紧虎口大胆律动。詹姆斯觉得那里肯定是被磨出了火花，不然怎么会那么热。脑子已经陷入泥潭，被掌控的快感让他嘤嘤噎噎地哭起来，一下交代出来。

“你看看，很稀。”詹姆斯感觉有股热气在接近自己的脸，还有些腥味，“你昨晚干了什么。”

“你昨晚自渎了。”

声音十分笃定，仿佛那人昨夜就在詹姆斯旁边看着他自慰，甚至是他的梦境，知晓他自己都不曾发觉的情愫。

詹姆斯一下就醒了，他想睁开眼睛，但错综复杂的白色蕾丝几乎完全遮盖他的视野，看什么都是一片黑灰。他也想过起身反抗他的雇主——这里难道还有什么别人吗——但他的后颈早就被人掌控在手里，压的实实在在，动弹不了分毫。

“你昨晚就像现在这样操着自己的拳头，你的家人还在睡梦中，于是你只好忍住叫出来的欲望。你想射精，想要达到高潮，但这很难——你需要刺激，来自外界的——比如说让人操你。”

秘密被人窥探，曝光在灯光下，这让詹姆斯又羞又恼。他开始剧烈的，却无济于事地挣扎，背后的人直接把整个身体毫无间隙地贴上，扭动成了求欢，枕头垫高的下体像是在迎合。

“你的幻想对象是谁？让我猜猜——你的青梅竹马？你是想着他操入你的后穴然后射出来的吗？”史蒂夫在詹姆斯耳边吐热气，他无比清晰地看见詹姆斯的脸色一阵红一阵白，白色蕾丝上印出一滩水渍。他用舌尖舔舐了一下，微微颤抖的眼皮无处可藏。

“你想他操你哪里？”他的舌尖舔湿詹姆斯的耳框，右手把玩两个软球。詹姆斯在他身下无助的颤抖，他在哭，想叫，但还是咬紧牙关憋着一口气逃避。史蒂夫只觉得有意思，故意去舔红润的嘴巴，撬开他的齿关，把舌头濡润出的水声弄得啧啧作响，人尽皆知。詹姆斯被他吻得晕头转向，即使放开也忘记了要反抗。

史蒂夫将手指探进股间的神秘花园，湿软的小孔包裹着他的手指，随着进进出出带出鲜艳的媚肉。詹姆斯安睡的下体又有苏醒的趋势，抖抖嗦嗦的从铃口溢出点透明的液体。

“操这里？”

第二根手指也插了进去，两指撑开洞口，气流灌入火热的肠壁，詹姆斯不觉收紧后穴，但很快就被第三根手指拉开得更大。它们并不急于开拓紧密地肉肠，在插入一半后又退出来，摸了把前液后继续在穴口打转磨蹭，再出其不意地只把一根手指插到最深，很快又退出来，如此反复。

这种方法太折磨人，也太能引起人的性欲。

詹姆斯感觉被搅和的不是他的后穴，而是自己的脑子，他竟然想去迎合手指，让它们摸摸更深处的，只被拓出一指形状的地方。史蒂夫轻笑着一掌拍在詹姆斯丰满的臀部，雪白的皮肤立刻印上一片红。臀肉像波浪一样晃动着回应他，羞耻的粉红染上詹姆斯的脸颊，呜咽困在喉管里，小兽似的哭泣在史蒂夫耳里很受用。

史蒂夫奖励似的深入四根手指，猛的插入最深，模拟着性交的动作把詹姆斯操得呻吟不绝。少得可怜的前液在抽插间被不断带出体外，但润滑程度却越来越高——詹姆斯在分泌肠液，自体不自觉的迎合侵犯。他的阴茎也硬得厉害，因冷落而戳在枕头上，借着一点摩擦来缓解胀痛。

“不许动，”史蒂夫突然抽出手指，被欺负到红透的后穴已经完全合不拢，一张一缩地好像在请求更大更粗的东西直接灌进来。

“宝贝，我的画还没有画完，你能等等我吗？”

詹姆斯气到要打人，刚想起身就被后穴中塞入的冰凉物体吓了一跳，里面还有些液体流到自己的肠道。他不敢动，很快就被告知这是布景里的小半瓶红酒。

热源体走了，雇主大概又回到玻璃后画他的——裸体，被手指玩弄，被酒瓶插入还能硬的淫荡身体。詹姆斯委屈极了，酒精洒在内壁上是凉的，但他却觉得如被火烧。

他在目不能视，大脑混沌的世界里胡思乱想，他想象刚才操弄自己的人是他的史蒂薇，这世界上最好最正直的人——反正这只是在自己脑子里的想法——他在心里说了一千个一百个不应该，但脑子还是诚实地肖想。昨夜春梦的视角改变了，他看着史蒂夫开始抽条健壮的身体，俯下身侍弄肉棒。先是像吃雪糕一样把整个柱身舔湿，再尽可能深的含住。钝头抵在他的舌根摩擦喉头，他想吐出来，但幻想中的史蒂夫五指深入他的发根，逼迫他继续吞吐阳物。

史蒂夫在操他的嘴，而他甘之如饴。

后穴里被灌入更多的酒，像小蛇一般爬入还没有被开发过的地方，又痒又凉。詹姆斯想象这是史蒂夫在抚慰他，扣挖他的身体。他不自觉的扭腰，在迎合酒水更深入的同时像小兽一样蹭着自己的阴茎。

“啊……操我，操我——史蒂薇！”他几乎要痴狂地想达到高潮，但正如雇主所说的，他需要更多的刺激，来自史蒂夫的刺激 。

下一刻盖在眼睛上的蕾丝就被扯下，酒瓶也被粗暴扯出，换上更大更热的东西直挺挺的操进来。詹姆斯再也抑制不住地尖叫，在剧烈的攻势下射出来，完全软下的身体只剩任人宰割的份。

“巴基，你抬头看看。”

詹姆斯被人强行抬头对着单向玻璃，这一刻他的梦境和现实重合，从第二视角瞪大眼睛清晰的看见——史蒂夫正压在他的身上，粗长的肉刃在他的身体里以惊人的频率进进出出。彼此的身上早已狼狈不堪，结合处紫红的酒液和白色的精液被捅进、抽出，糜烂地像久经人事。

“史蒂薇你——”

质问的话被悉数撞回肚子，他的身体软的不像样，阴茎每一次都操得又深又重，几乎要把睾丸也塞进去。一阵天旋地转，坚挺的阴茎把他的后穴整个搅了一圈。一切又变成第一视角，史蒂夫透过前额被汗湿的碎发凝视他，湛蓝的眼睛里溢满了爱欲和情欲。他们的舌头胶着在一起，津液像泡泡一样被挤破，从嘴角流下。

“我爱你，你也爱我。”

詹姆斯完全被操化了，史蒂夫朝詹姆斯的耳朵吐热气，舌尖顺着轮廓线一圈圈地深入耳孔，用水渍声捣烂詹姆斯最后的神智。

“爱你、我爱你……啊！”詹姆斯失声尖叫，史蒂夫知道自己找到了他最敏感的前列腺点，便开始换着角度逗弄这块小小的粗糙。詹姆斯高高低低的呻吟再也停不下来，只能在抽出的间歇求饶道不要了。

“好，那就不要了。”史蒂夫坏心地抽出阴茎，后穴外已经一片泥泞，混着红酒的粉色精沫从孔内流出，淫荡又艳迷。

可真的拔出来又觉得空虚到不行。詹姆斯只好红着脸去蹭，他进一步史蒂夫就退一步，最多就是让火热的阳物时不时烫一下会阴。詹姆斯当然知道史蒂夫是在故意逗弄自己——他佯装生气地爬走，这又不怪他，谁知道史蒂夫那么用力。

“好极了好极了，那就不做。你自己解决，我去看看管家先生愿不愿意操我。”

史蒂夫脸色立刻就变了，拽住詹姆斯的脚踝直接操到最深，掐着不赢一握的腰自上而下地攻城掠地。在抽插了几十下后将精液尽数射进那个餍足的小嘴。半软的阴茎也舍不得拔出来，就留在温暖的穴肉里等待下一波情潮。

“你是我的巴基，我一个人的。”

詹姆斯只觉得好笑，用小孩子般语气的和刚才想要操死自己的仿佛不是一个人。史蒂夫向他讨吻，像头小狮子似的又撕又咬，在自己的地盘上留下气味。

“你个混蛋，你骗我！”

“你才是混蛋，是你先骗我的！你都没有告诉我你遇到了困难。”史蒂夫看起来楚楚可怜，不清楚的还以为是史蒂夫受到了欺负。

“那你就操我！”

“是你叫我名字的，你想我操你——我这叫助人为乐。”

詹姆斯又气又笑，这人正直起来跟头倔驴，闹起别扭来也是副得了便宜还卖乖的模样。他没心思去计较那些了，他现在只想好好睡一觉。

7.  
他再次醒来时正趴在史蒂夫的肩上，身体正被健壮的臂膀环在怀里，史蒂夫小幅度的挺胯正将半软的阴茎操弄出水声。他想继续装睡，但史蒂夫敏捷地捕捉到他细小的呻吟，一掌拍在雪白的臀部，“睡得好吗巴基？”

“嗯。”詹姆斯沙哑着嗓子不情不愿地回复。他才不想承认这样真的很爽，即使是屁股里还塞了个粗棍子还能睡得着——有人说过他有当gay的天赋吗？天天想要让男人的阳物进出体内的那种。他被自己突如其来的想法吓到，难道只被干了一次就已经食髓知味了？

“我有个东西想给你看看。”说着直接把人抱起来，詹姆斯惊得一下子用腿环紧了史蒂夫的腰。这一小举动很让史蒂夫受用，虚虚往屁股上一拍：“小嘴就这么饿，一下都离不开我的老二吗，巴基哥哥？”

“你学坏了史蒂薇！”詹姆斯羞得抬不起头。好吧，他必须承认他确实不想离开，甚至希望它立刻工作起来。

史蒂夫抱着他走上楼梯，阴茎随着步伐操进更深的地方。詹姆斯清晰地感觉到情液被重力拽下，顺着结合处流了他一屁股。他悄悄地看去，史蒂夫的阴茎从他的耻毛下露出一节，又没进去，视觉和感受器官的双重享受让他不禁心惊胆战地想，原来先前操湿自己的竟是这么个巨物。

好像比梦中那个主神还大一点。他莫名的自豪。

等等。主神？神仆？毒蛇？

“你他妈个混蛋，操他妈的诱奸犯！”头脑清明的詹姆斯参透了这个惊天大阴谋，他愤怒地扭腰想摆脱史蒂夫的桎梏，但很明显这起到了反作用。史蒂夫的身体像是铁打的，不管是抱着他的臂膀还是贯穿他的老二，前者保证詹姆斯在无法挣脱的基础上给他足够的“求欢空间”，后者只管硬着。两个配合得天衣无缝，和它们的主人一样混蛋。

“注意措辞，巴基哥哥。”史蒂夫像没事人一样继续前进，只在詹姆斯几乎要成功脱离那根操得他后穴合不拢的阴茎时巧妙地施加点阻力，“咱们这叫和奸。”

“要点脸吧，你先摸我的！”詹姆斯理直气壮。

“那你叫我名字干什么。”史蒂夫有恃无恐。

“我是希望你来救我！”詹姆斯偷梁换柱。

“我也确实救你于水火。”史蒂夫有样学样。

事实证明詹姆斯永远吵不过史蒂夫，即使是他最占理的一次，只要被这个混蛋发现一丝破绽，胜利就会倒向史蒂夫那边。

混蛋！

史蒂夫终于停下脚步，有锁芯转动的声音，詹姆斯抬起头——满满一屋子的画像，笔法从稚嫩到成熟，形式也多种多样，唯一一成不变的是主角，詹姆斯巴恩斯。

“天呐，你到底是……从什么时候喜欢我的？”

“大概是我从第一次梦遗的时候发现的。”史蒂夫苦笑。他是男孩们口里“娇滴滴”的病少爷，同龄人嫌弃他，大胆的校霸惦记他的钱，但只有詹姆斯会和他玩，打走校霸或者陪他一起挨打。史蒂夫想这世上再找不出一个像詹姆斯一般甜蜜的人，于是做梦都会感谢上帝让詹姆斯能和自己当朋友。

某天他照例在梦中谢过上帝，转头就看到詹姆斯和一个红发的漂亮女孩在依依不舍地接吻，女孩手里的微笑熊都好像是在祝福他们。一瞬间的妒火把他吞灭，他发了疯地抢过詹姆斯，捧着他的脸颊吻地又深又急。詹姆斯没有拒绝他，甚至有回吻。很快他们衣衫尽褪，两个男孩交换着费洛蒙达到高潮。那个梦真实地可怕，第二天史蒂夫甚至旁敲侧击詹姆斯是否真的和自己做爱了——当然没有。詹姆斯一切照旧，而他也必须装作无事发生。

可想而知这到底有多难。女孩们会给他塞些零嘴，男孩们跟他勾肩搭背，而詹姆斯来者不拒。

他史蒂夫彻底被胸腔里嫉妒的火焰熏黑了心脏，他早就不再是那个詹姆斯口中“一身正义”的史蒂夫，他的阴暗面正是他的光明，他想要独占詹姆斯的温柔。

他在祖宅中专门批出一栋阁楼放詹姆斯的画像，他想象他们在布鲁克林桥下接吻，在科尼岛的夕阳下做爱。詹姆斯是他的缪斯，永不干涸的灵感源泉。

一切都可以隐藏在黑暗中，直到史蒂夫某次装病。他在床上辗转反侧了整整一天，在期待詹姆斯下一刻急匆匆的进来询问病情和埋怨他迟迟没来中焦灼，但詹姆斯没来。按理说只要他去上学就会发现隔壁座位空了，然后就会翘课来找他——上学——他想到珍妮，是她又缠着了詹姆斯死皮赖脸的表白？还是玛丽？多洛丽兹？难不成是隔壁班那个总会偷看詹姆斯的菲力？

他真的开始咳嗽，肺部像是个滚烫的铁炉，风往里灌出呼呼的响声。他仿佛是挤干了喉咙里最后的一点水分，最后身体开始往外翻胃液，酸涩苦腥。

但詹姆斯还没来。操他的。

他从未如此渴望得到詹姆斯，他的好巴基。让他永远只属于自己，只看着自己，只会对自己温柔——于是他开始计划一切。

8.  
史蒂夫的计划成功了。他的男孩在他一笔笔建造出的淫窝里和他交媾，叫得酣畅淋漓，再也离不开他。

就像神仆离不开主神，主神离不开神仆；就像主神爱神仆而神仆爱主神。

就像缪斯沉沦欲海却因爱而永远圣洁。

——fin.

达成万字pwp成就，自己写的很爽，希望大家看的也很爽。  
第一次用ao3还不是很清楚用法，如果有什么信息错误请在lof上私信我lof id 煜文


End file.
